Us
by Gypsy08
Summary: Summary: Drabbles on LizXKidXPatti. Ten word prompts: couch, Pets, laughter, mother, envy, sorry, giraffe, knock, spell, growing up. Okay so eleven words. . . Smart butt.


Summary: Drabbles on LizXKidXPatti. Ten word prompts: couch, Pets, laughter, mother, envy, sorry, giraffe, knock, spell, growing up. Okay so eleven words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

**~Couch~**

Kid didn't know how long ago it had started, but it was natural now. Kid was on the couch reading his book when Liz would lay down on him. They'd slowly shift around until Kid was lying down with Liz on top of him. He'd still be reading as she fell asleep on his chest. Once he finished reading, he'd take the privilege of playing with her hair.

The book would be long forgotten on the glass table in front of the couch. She would always nuzzle closer to him as soon as his fingers ran through her hair. He couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as they fell asleep. They knew they loved each other not by words but by actions. Still the words made her heart flutter as he whispered them thinking she was asleep.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thompson." He would kiss her forehead before falling into a deep slumber.

**~Pets~**

Kid was not a fan of animals. It was more Patti's disappointment than Liz's. She'd pout and rant about how she wanted a pet. He had grown to ignore the repeated speech. That was until the day Patti ignored him.

She refused to meet his eye and wouldn't even acknowledge him as he walked down the hall. It had made him angry and a little lonely. He felt himself caving in. He refused to have a pet, but he found a compromise. He blushed heavily as he put the cat ears on and jumped on Patti, who was watching her cartoons.

"Hey!" Patti yelled angrily until she actually looked at him, "Kid?"

"Meow?" Kid playfully nuzzled against her.

Patti giggled with joy. She had immediately understood his intentions and grinned. So, the silent treatment was his weakness. She was caught by surprise as he kissed her cheek. She looked at him with uncharacteristic shocked eyes. He cleared his throat with a blush.

"I don't actually want to lick you." He said before kissing her other cheek, "Nya…"

Patti giggled, "I really love you kitty Kid."

**~Laughter~**

A genuine smile was rare on Death the Kid. In fact, Liz and Patti had agreed that they'd never actually heard Kid laugh. They wanted to quickly solve that issue. They wanted to see him smile again and for the first time hear his laugh. So, one morning they snuck into his room as he was sleeping.

Liz slyly pulled up his arm and held them as Patti woke him up with a gentle "Wakey, wakey". He quickly stirred and demanded they let go of him and get out of his room. Liz gave Patti the signal and Patti tickled Kid. He jerked forward trying to suppress his laughter. Eventually he let out a loud laugh.

"It sounds like bells, Sis!" Patti said.

Liz smirked and nodded, "Not such an intimidating shinigami anymore."

**~Mother~**

"I hate her!" Liz yelled, "I hate her so much!"

Liz let out another sob. Her mother had the nerve to come to Death City and demand to have her daughters back. Liz being only seventeen and Patti sixteen, they had to leave with their mother. After so many years they didn't understand what on earth that woman could want. All the Thompson sisters knew was they didn't want to leave Kid.

So, when it came to saying goodbye Patti cried and Liz tried to keep a strong face. Kid hugged her and soothed that they'd see each other again. Liz almost broke as Kid hugged her and promised her the same thing as Patti. Their mother, as impatient as ever, yelled for them to hurry up as she lit her cigarette. Kid couldn't help but glare at the woman.

"Madame, if I may," Kid tried to hold back his anger and sorrow, "I would like to know where you are going so I can visit them."

"Why would you want to find my daughters?" She blew the smoke of her cigarette in his face, "Did ya fuck em?"

Kid made a face of disgust, "That's a nasty habit, to smoke I mean. I however have not touched Elizabeth or Patricia in such a manner. I respect them too much and you should too."

The woman grinned, "I'm takin' my daughters and ya will never find em again."

Kid smiled, "You're wrong. If you refuse to tell me where you are going, I will find them. I'll find their souls."

"And do what?" She shook her head, "Ya can't take em and come back here."

"Then, I'll take them somewhere where no one can find us." Kid smiled, "Once, Patti turns eighteen we'll come back and then you won't be able to take them."

Liz and Patty held onto Kid. They smiled at the boy as he squeezed their hands.

"We're going back to Brooklyn." The lady glared, "Let's go girls."

"I will see you again." Kid said clearly.

"And we'll wait." Liz kissed his right cheek.

Patty kissed his left cheek, "Or we'll come back to you."

He whispered into Liz's ear gently, "As soon as you and Patti get to Brooklyn, I'll be there waiting to runaway.

**~Envy~**

Patti wasn't jealous of symmetry even if Kid could talk about it for hours. She'd giggle at him for it. No, she'd grown use to his obsession with it. She however did envy Maka Albarn as Kid talked about her. He complemented her symmetry and talked about how pretty she was.

Patti didn't giggle at that. She couldn't. A sudden desire to keep Kid away from her grew the more he talked about her. Every time he saw her, he'd tell her too. She just gave him a forced smile and a simple thank you. Did Maka not understand the worship he was giving her?

"Then why don't you just marry Maka?" Patti had yelled one day.

She suddenly wanted to take it back. What if her fears came true? What if Kid left and went to pursue Maka? She was taken aback by Kid's kiss.

"I'm sorry, Patti, I shouldn't have talked about her so much." He mumbled against her lips, "You are beautiful even when you're asymmetrical. Maka Albarn has nothing on you Patricia Thomspon."

She giggled, " 'Course not."

"Just like Black*Star has nothing on me?" Kid asked with a hopeful tone.

She giggled and kissed him, "Nah, ya beat him by a long shot."

**~Sorry~**

Liz looked around nervously. How the heck was she supposed to explain this? She bit her lip. Maybe he wouldn't notice. She groaned to herself. Of course he'd notice!

She looked around the kitchen in despair. She had just wanted to make a smoothie, but was too asleep to realize the lid was not on the blender. Soon enough strawberries, milk, two bananas, and sugar were all over her and the kitchen. She could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. She felt the urgent need to hide, but there was no where she could.

"Liz?" He called out with a yawn, "Why are you up so early?"

She froze in place as he entered the kitchen. He stood there for a moment letting his eyes adjust.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly, "I was making a smoothie but I forgot to put the lid on the blender!"

He laughed. She looked him in utter confusion. He wasn't anger? He walked to where she stood and lightly licked her face. She felt herself become a deep red.

"You taste good." He commented nonchalantly, "As for the mess, I'll clean it up. You should go take a shower because you look silly."

**~Giraffe~**

Everyone always wondered why Patti liked giraffes so much. They'd never ask her, but she could tell from their facial expressions they were curious. She'd giggle and wait for them to ask. She'd lie, of course, or change the topic. She would look at Kid just before answering.

He would raise an eyebrow as if he too were curious. Didn't he remember? The first gift he'd given to Patti was her favorite stuffed giraffe. He had said it suited her childish personality. It was the first gift she'd ever gotten from someone who wasn't her sister.

**~Knock~**

Kid felt extremely uncomfortable with this situation. He even felt like using Crona's favorite line. He truly didn't know how to deal with something like this. Patti and Liz had pulled a prank on him. He was now in his room with only a towel and no clothes anywhere in his room.

He knew they were waiting downstairs with all his clothes. He blushed. He made a mental not to never go into any room in the house without knocking. How was he supposed to know Liz was changing in the library and Patti in the office? Honestly, had they done it on purpose?

He had clothes with him as he entered the bathroom, but they had slyly come in and taken it. He was thankful they had left him the towel. He slowly walked down the stairs only to hear Patti and Liz whistle at him. He only turned a deeper shade of red.

"Who knew you had such nice legs?" Liz grinned.

"Sis, he looks like a tomato!" Patti giggled.

"My clothes…" He whispered.

"Sorry?" Liz asked putting a hand to her ear and leaning closer to him, "What was that?"

He looked at his bare feet, "Where is my clothes?"

He hadn't even noticed Patti had moved behind him until she spoke.

"What day a mean, Kiddo?" Patti's breath hit his bare shoulder making him shiver.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I'll knock next time! Just please."

"Have we had enough, Pat?" Liz asked with a sister grin.

Patti shook her head, "Nu uh."

Kid suddenly regretted living with two girls.

**~Spell~**

"Turn them back immediately, Blair!" Kid said through his teeth.

"I can't!" Blair cried in fear, "It would be easier to let the spell fade. Sorry, it was an accident."

"Somehow turning Liz and Patti to children doesn't seem like an accident!" Kid sighed frustrated, "How long will it last?"

"A week," Blair confessed.

"A week," Kid looked at her flabbergasted, "Next time you decided to make a potion with a stupid spell use it on Soul!"

Kid walked out of the room to find a ten year old Liz talking to Maka and a nine year old Patti clinging to Liz. Kid sighed as he walked up to the girl. He automatically got down on his knees.

"I know this doesn't make much sense to you two, but I am going to take you with me shopping. We'll buy you clothes and get something in your stomach." Kid sighed, "I don't know if you'd prefer to stay with Maka or me, but you can decided that later."

"Lizzy," Patti whispered loudly, "I wanna with the boy who looks like a prince."

Kid smiled gently, "And I'll treat you both like princesses."

"Ya won't randomly leave us alone like mama did?" Liz said with uneasy eyes.

Kid shook his head, "I promise I won't leave you. A prince would never leave his princesses."

Patti giggled. They soon left to go shopping because the girls' shorts and t-shirts fit way two lose on the young girls. So he got them symmetrical outfits. He bought them both red dresses, and white jackets with a cowboy hat. They didn't take too long since Liz and Patti just waited.

Liz still didn't fully trust him, but agreed as long as Patti was happy. He felt awkward taking the two girls home. He showed them their rooms, but oddly enough they wanted to sleep in his. Liz had to make sure he didn't leave and Patti just liked him. He had let them sleep on the bed as he slept on a chair by the bed reminding himself it'd only be a week.

They had so much fun it didn't seem like a week. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul would come by often and found as days passed the more Liz and Patti got attached. Blair wasn't allowed to come over to his house anymore. She'd be forgiven as soon as Liz and Patti got their memories and age back to forgive her. Patti would love to jump on Kid's leg and hold onto his jacket as he walked.

He would sigh, but would remain silent otherwise; simply holding her back to make sure she didn't fall. Liz would timidly hide behind him holding his hand every time she met someone knew. On the seventh night, Kid had actually grown accustomed to their childish ways that he actually started to behave like a child himself. He had an ice cream-brain freeze contest with Patti and watched Liz's favorite cartoon with her. Just before bed he read them a story that Patti specifically requested.

When he woke up on the eighth morning, he heard a lot of cursing from Liz and giggled from Patti. He smiled seeing the girls back to normal.

"We're princesses Lizzy!" Patti exclaimed obviously remembering what happened when she was a child.

**~Growing up~**

Liz hadn't changed much in the past five years. She had grown up the moment her mother left Patti and her on the streets. She'd been Patti's mother, sister, and father. It was fine with her. She was an adult in her mind by the time she was thirteen.

Patti and Kid were different stories though. Patti had grown a little more serious of the course of time. Not in a bad way, she had simply matured. She was growing up to be a bright young lady, but a bright young lady who still loved to laugh and watch SpongeBob. Patti didn't need Liz anymore, but Liz needed Patti.

Kid had grown taller and had eased up a bit. He still had his OCD rants, but they were so rare that he was allowed to leave the house alone. He was a lot more playful with Liz and Patti and had grown a mischievous grin. He was growing up to be quite the young man. He didn't need Liz anymore either, but goodness she loved him.

"Liz?" Patti asked, "What's the matter?"

Ah, Patti's voice had changed too. It was no longer a very young girl's bubbly voice, but a sweet melody one that belonged to a lady.

"Are you feeling ill?" Kid looked at her worried.

His voice was a lot deeper. It sent shivers down her spine when he snuck behind her to talk.

"I need you two." Liz said, "I really do."

Kid and Patti exchanged a quick glance at each other. Kid took Liz's right hand and Patti took Liz's left hand.

"I need you too, sis." Patti said resting her head on Liz's shoulder.

Kid rested his chin on her head, "I need you both, always."

"Symmetry." The girls giggled.

"It's a bonus." He slyly replied.

XXXX


End file.
